Homecoming
by bubblegurl783
Summary: What if Shannon and Kelly didn't die? What if they were kidnapped? This is my 1st FF story. Please read an review.I will try to update everyday.Chapter 8 is now up. I need iseas 4 a sequal please! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS! I LOVE THE SHOW THOUGH!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at NCIS when Gibbs got a call: "If you ever want to see them again you will exchange yourself with $100,000."

The anonymous caller paused. Gibbs was wondering who he could be talking about.

"Who is this?" Gibbs demanded. Tony, who was playing a computer game, looked up concerned.

"Oh sure, I'm definitely going to tell you who I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Gibbs signaled to McGee to trace the call but he didn't see. Gibbs wrote on a sticky note and threw to McGee. It read: _Trace the call. I don't know who this is or who they are talking about_.

"Who are you talking about?" Gibbs demanded very confused.

Gibbs threw a note to Tony. This one read: _Check on Abby and Ducky_. Tony left with no questions asked. Tony left for the elevator.

"Don't you know who I'm talking about? How could you not notice that your wife and daughter are missing?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs flashed back to when they died.

"What do you mean? They died 5 years ago!"

McGee looked up concerned. Wondering about who Gibbs was talking about. Gibbs gave him a menacing look and McGee immediately looked down and continued working. The caller hung up. Gibbs looked up at McGee but McGee looked up in disappointment. Gibbs slammed the phone down. Tony came out of the elevator.

"They're both fine. Why did you need to know?"

Gibbs didn't answer.

Instead, he said, "I need coffee."

He left and got coffee. Right when he got back, the phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Well, do you want to see them again or not?"

"What do I need to do?"

"Come to the Iwo Jima memorial and we can exchange."

"How long do I have."

"You have until Thursday at 12:30 A.M. Come ALONE! If I have any reason to think that you are not alone, or just if I feel like it, I will put a bullet in Kelly."

Gibbs stopped to think. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Before I agree, let me talk to them to make sure you're not lying to me."

"He wants to talk to you. You are on speaker. Make it snappy because I'm running out of minutes."

"Shannon? Kelly? Are you there?"

"Jethro?" Shannon's voice echoed in Gibbs's ears.

"Daddy?" Kelly came on.

"Oh my gosh!"

Gibbs was choking up now. Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"It's going to be ok Kelly. Daddy's gonna get you out. I love you guys!"

"There. You talked to them."

"Jethro! We are at –"

Shannon was cut off by a slap to the face.

"If you touch a hair on their head, I WILL kill you!"

"I'd like to see that! Now bring me what I want or else."

With that the caller hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs couldn't think clearly. So many things were going through his head: _How could they be alive? Who is this guy? How did he find them? How did he know that they were alive and not me?_

"Boss? You ok?" McGee asked.

"NO! I need to find my family! They are in danger and I have no idea how to save them!"

Gibbs left for autopsy. Tony and McGee looked at each other very confused.

"Gibbs has a family?" Tony asked McGee. "Apparently."

McGee answered looking just as confused. When Gibbs got to autopsy, Ducky and Palmer were working on a body.

"Ah Jethro. This isn't your case, what brings you down here?"

"Hey Palmer,"

Palmer looked up from what he was doing.

"Why don't you go see if Abby needs help?"

"Well, shouldn't Agent McGee do that? I'm not very good with computers."

Gibbs and Ducky looked at him.

"I could always learn more about them."

Palmer left for Abby's lab.

"Hey Duck."

"Yes Jethro?"

Ducky looked at Gibbs who's eyes were filled with tears.

Ducky dropped what he was doing and asked, "My dear Jethro, what happened? Is everyone ok?"

"Ducky, did I ever tell you about Shannon and Kelly?" Gibbs continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Ducky started to think back.

"No. Who are they?"

Gibbs waited a moment and took a deep breath.

"They are—were—my wife and daughter."

Ducky stared at his friend in shock.

"Shannon is my wife and Kelly is my daughter."

"Why have I never met them?"

"Because up until today, I thought—I thought they were dead."

Ducky stared at Gibbs in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Because I went to Kuwait and I was injured in desert storm. When I woke up, I go the news that they had dies. Shannon witnessed a murder and was going to testify and I.D. the guy who did it. She and Kelly were put into protection but the murderer found them. They were in a car and they shot the driver who then lost control of the car and crashed. The driver died from the gun shot and Shannon and Kelly died in the crash."

Tears were rolling down Gibbs's cheeks freely now.

"How did you find out they were alive?"

"I got a call saying that if I wanted to see them again I would have to exchange myself and $100,000 by Thursday at 12:30 AM. I have no idea who this guy is!"

"OK Jethro, it is now 7:15. That means that you have 5 hours and 45minutes to find this guy."

"I already know where he is going to be and when. He said he will be at the Iwo Jima memorial."

"Now all we have to do is wait."

"I can't take anybody with me otherwise he will hurt them. How do I know he hasn't already done that?"

After a few moments, Gibbs said, "Ducky I have an idea! Come with me."

Confused, Ducky said, "Ok. Let me put our dearly departed away." He closed the drawer and followed Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs and Ducky went up to Abby's lab.

"Gibbs! Ducky! What are you guys doing down here?"

"We need you Abby. Come with us."

Abby did as she was told. Up in the bull pen, Gibbs met McGee, Tony.

"McGee! Tony!" They both jumped.

"Yes boss!" they answered in unison.

"Come on." Gibbs motioned them to follow. They all went to the elevator and crowded in. McGee stopped it.

"OK boss. What is going on? We need answers!"

McGee demanded trying his best to do the Gibbs stare.

"The sooner you start this elevator the sooner you will get the answers that you are looking for."

McGee started the elevator again. When they had gotten to the evidence locker. Gibbs explained everything to the team as he did to Ducky moments before. When he had finished, everyone looked at him in awe. Abby was the first to speak up.

"Oh Gibbs!" she cried, "I'm so sorry." She went up to him and hugged him. "We will do everything we can to get your family back."

Gibbs hugged her back. "Thanks Abs. Look, I'm gonna need a bug. One that is hidden VERY well. McGee you and Abby get me that bug."

McGee and Abby went up to the lab.

"Tony, Ducky, help me come up with a way to get that $100,000."

Gibbs looked at his watch it read 10:45.

"We need to get it in 45 min."

There was a long pause and finally Tony spoke up. "My parents left me a couple $100,000 bucks when they died. You can use that."

Gibbs looked up at Tony and shook his head.

"No, Tony. I can't do that. That is your money and you do what you want with it."

"Exactly. I want to help you get your family back."

Before Gibbs could protest, Tony took the keys and left for the bank. 30 minutes later, Tony was back with the money which he handed to Gibbs. Gibbs took it and tightly hugged Tony.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"For starters, you can, not kill me."

Gibbs let go finally realizing how tight he was holding his co-worker who—up until now—he had never realize was the son he never had. Seeing his team—no, his family—working so hard to help him made him realize what he was missing. Abby- his daughter- McGee and Tony—his sons-, Ducky—_his_ father figure- , Ziva his adopted daughter.

"Gibbs, you have already given me everything that I have ever wanted, someone to look up to. I never really had a good relationship with my dad. In fact, if it wasn't for mom, I wouldn't have gotten the little money that I got."

When Gibbs turned around, he saw McGee and Abby walking out of the elevator.

"McGee! Abby! Do you have the bug?"

"Yes we do boss."

McGee held up something that seemed to not be there. Gibbs looked hard to see if he could find it but couldn't. Seeing the confused expression on his face, Abby stepped in.

"It is small and undetectable. It goes in your ear." Abby put it in.

"Thanks." Gibbs looked at his watch. It read 11:20. Gibbs left without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

It was 12:15 when Gibbs arrived at Iwo Jima memorial. There was a bench so he sat and waited. 12:20. Gibbs stood up wondering where the guy was. He paced back and forth impatiently waiting for what seemed like forever. 12:29. Gibbs sat back down. Finally he saw a car pull up and a dark figure get out. The dark figure reached into the back seat and pull out Shannon and Kelly.

When the figure came up to Gibbs, Gibbs asked, "What is your name?"

"You can call me Pete," the man answered.

"OK… Pete. Give me my family."

Gibbs reached out but Pete pulled back.

"First, the money." Gibbs handed the money to Pete.

"Now then, spread you arms and legs."

Gibbs did so and Pete checked him. The only thing he found was Gibbs's fire arm.

"I said they would be free is you exchanged yourself _with_ the cash."

Shannon looked at Gibbs in disbelief.

"Jethro. NO!"

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Pete demanded at Shannon pulling her back by her hair.

"OK. OK. I will come. Just let them go!"

"You come here first,"

Gibbs did as he was ordered. Pete grabbed Gibbs by the collar. Pete let Shannon and Kelly go as Gibbs slipped Shannon a note not noticed by Pete.

"I love you!" This was the last thing Gibbs shouted before he was pushed into the car as he waved goodbye to his family for the last time… again.


	7. Chapter 7

SHANNON AND KELLY'S POINT OF VIEW:

Shannon opened the note that Gibbs had given her. It read: _Go to the NCIS building and ask for Special Agent DiNozzo. Tell him who you are and what happened to me. He will know what to do._

"What does it say mommy?" Kelly asked.

"It says to go get help." She looked down at Kelly.

When they got to the NCIS building they asked for DiNozzo.

When DiNozzo arrived, they explained the situation and just as it said in the note, he knew what to do.

"McGee! I want you to trace that bug on Gibbs."

"On it Tony!" McGee did as he was told.

Tony turned to Shannon and Kelly.

"Follow me. I am going to bring you to someone you will look after you and make sure you are safe."

They went into the elevator down to Abby's lab. Ducky was there also.

"Abby, Ducky, this is Shannon and Kelly I need you to look after them, make sure they are safe. We are going after Gibbs."

"OK Tony!" Abby grabbed Burt the Hippo and squeezed.

He farted and Kelly laughed. On the way out of the door, DiNozzo smiled to himself.

"Where is he McGee?"

Tony demanded as soon as he got in the bull pen.

"They are in the corner of I and Independence Street. There is an old warehouse there."

"Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

GIBBS POINT OF VIEW:

When Gibbs woke up, he found himself tied to a chair with Pete looking down at him. Gibbs looked around to see where he was.

"Where am I?" Gibbs asked.

"In an abandoned warehouse where nobody will ever find you." Pete snickered.

"Why do you want me?" I hear that you are a good agent. One of the best,"

"And…?"

"And if they want you back they will have to pay $23,400,000."

"They'll never give you that much money."

"I don't care if they do or not. I plan to get vengeance from you and torture you. You put my big brother away."

"I've put many people away in my life time; I can keep track of them all."

"You should remember this one. He raped and killed 9 girls aged from 7-15 very slowly. Over a matter of 20 years."

Gibbs surely remembered that. Pete slugged Gibbs in the face causing him to fall onto the floor. Pete untied Gibbs. Gibbs quickly saw his chance to get him and take him down and took his chances. They wrestled for a good 15 minutes. In the end, it was Pete who was victorious. Pete left Gibbs lying on the floor with major internal bleeding. No more than 10 minutes later, McGee and Tony busted through the door.

"Boss, the paramedics are on the way."

Then black out for Gibbs. When Gibbs woke up, he was in a hospital and saw Shannon and Kelly and DiNozzo.

"Did you get the bastard?" Tony looked down.

"No. Sorry boss. He did leave this."

Tony handed a note to Gibbs, and he read it:

_I am coming for them Leroy. Everyone you love. Starting with the ones you love most, Kelly and Abby._


	9. Sorry

Sorry guys. I have writers block and I am stuck. I am trying to write the whole story before I start posting because I don't know when I will be able to write and that way I can update most every day. So, sorry! Please don't hate me. In the long run, I think it's actually a good idea. : )


End file.
